Confesiones en San Valentín
by Ethelvina
Summary: Tras derrotar a Dark Cupid CatNoir quiere dejar de ocultarle su identidad a Ladybug. ¿Lo conseguirá o Ladybug huirá antes de que pueda conseguirlo?


Aún sentía el sabor de los labios de Catnoir en los míos cuando nos miramos. Él había usado su Cataclysm y yo mi LuckyCharm, así que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que nos transformáramos en nuestros _yo_ verdaderos. Catnoir estiró un brazo hacia mí.

—Ladybug… —murmuró mirándome.

—Tenemos que irnos, Catnoir —le recordé—. ¡Tu anillo parpadea!

Frunció los labios con contrariedad y me dirigió una larga mirada.

—¡Adiós! —me despedí.

Y eché a correr en la dirección opuesta en la que nos encontrábamos. Conseguí esconderme detrás de un conjunto de árboles y esperé a que la transformación se completara.

Sin embargo, no tardé en sentir un tirón en la muñeca y alcé la cabeza, asustada. Apenas tenía ya tiempo. Pero no estaba preparada para ver a Catnoir frente a mí, obstaculizándome una posible huida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Catnoir…?

—Shh. —Me puso el índice sobre los labios y me miró con una pequeña sonrisa—. No quiero seguir ocultándote mi identidad. Cerraré los ojos para no verte, pero hay algo que necesito decirte y no voy a esperar más.

Quedaba menos de un minuto.

—Vete, por favor. Sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir puede esperar a otro día… —dije en un intento de convencerle.

Catnoir esbozó una sonrisa amplia y tomó mis manos entre las suyas antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Te prometo que no miraré, milady.

—Catnoir…

Volvió a pedirme que guardara silencio.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo y es que yo… —Tomó una honda bocanada de aire— yo te quiero. Te quiero, Ladybug.

Su voz quedó ligeramente amortiguada por una ligera brisa de aire que nos envolvió a los dos, aunque no lo suficiente como para impedir que pudiera escuchar sus últimas palabras. Me había quedado tan petrificada que no me dio tiempo a cerrar los ojos y pude ver cuál era la identidad secreta de Catnoir.

—¿Adrián? —mi voz sonó a una mezcla entre sorpresa e histeria.

—¿Me conoces? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido; aún sujetaba mis manos entre las suyas.

Un sollozo sacudió mi cuerpo y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto, estaba saboreando mis propias lágrimas.

No me lo podía creer. Había dicho que me quería pero… Él quería a Ladybug, no a Marinette. Tikki hizo amago de asomarse por el borde del bolso pero no se atrevió.

—¿Milady…? ¿Estás llorando?

Catnoir. No. Adrián seguía sin ver nada, había mantenido su promesa. Despacio me liberé de su delicado agarre y me sequé las lágrimas con torpeza, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta.

—A-abre los ojos… —murmuré clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Todo cambiaría a partir de aquel momento. Absolutamente todo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras susurraba un trémulo e inseguro «sí».

Uno… Dos… Tr…

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Marinette…?

No quería levantar la cabeza. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza y estaba tan asustada por su reacción que no me podía mover. La seguridad que me proporcionaba la máscara se había esfumado hacía apenas unos segundos.

Me tomó del mentón y me obligó a mirarle, cuidadosamente.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo tras varios segundos en silencio.

Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada, aún con los ojos húmedos.

—No me puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido. Te he tenido siempre delante de mí y no…

Me mordí el labio inferior. De pronto me había quedado muda, a diferencia de las veces que hablaba con él. Siempre terminaba tartamudeando una estupidez tras otra. Él no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado ensimismado.

—El poema era para Ladybug pero tú… tú eres Ladybug —concluyó en un tono que no supe identificar.

—Siento la decepción —solté de pronto, llevándome las manos a la cara para cubrirme, para esconderme de él.

Me separé de Adrián; tenía que irme a casa, no obstante, él volvió a impedírmelo colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

—No, maldita sea… Ladybug… Marinette… Esto no cambia nada.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida.

—¿Qué…?

—Que Catnoir, o sea yo, está enamorado de Ladybug y a ti siempre te he tenido un cariño especial. Estaba tan centrado en mis sentimientos por Ladybug que no me percataba de que estando cerca de ti me inundaba la misma sensación de felicidad.

Sus cálidos ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos. Mi corazón martilleaba frenéticamente contra mis costillas, como si quisiera salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento. Noté que Tikki se removía dentro de mi bolso. Supuse que para infundirme ánimos. Siempre que estaba en presencia de Adrián me ponía tan nerviosa que no conseguía formular una sola oración coherente. Inhalé aire y lo dije todo de golpe como si llevara la máscara de Ladybug puesta, sin pensármelo demasiado.

—Siempre me has gustado, Adrián. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para hablar contigo, pero siempre que lo hacía metía la pata diciendo cosas sin sentido y que no llevaban a ningún lado… Es curioso, en cierto modo, que yo esté enamorada de ti y que Catnoir lo esté de Ladybug. Porque de no haber expuesto nuestra identidad al otro seguramente nunca nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Mis pulmones se habían quedado sin aire de lo rápido que había hablado, casi sin hacer pausas. Estaba menos nerviosa que hacía cinco minutos, algo era algo…

De pronto Adrián se echó a reír sin motivo aparente.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —quise saber, arqueando las cejas. Me estaba contagiando su buen humor.

—Porque siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima y, a su vez, porque me he dado cuenta de que la persona que más quiero también siente lo mismo por mí.

Volví a enrojecer ante sus palabras. Sentía una mezcla entre felicidad y sensación de estar soñando. ¿Y si me despertaba justo ahora?

Como si Adrián hubiera leído mi mente acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y, tras dedicarme una sonrisa ladeada muy típica de Catnoir, me besó de forma pausada. Un agradable cosquilleo recorrió mi vientre mientras correspondía a aquel beso con los ojos cerrados. Si estaba soñando, no quería despertar nunca.

—Ahora no habrá nada que nos separe, milady. Nunca —susurró contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme.

Sonreí contra su boca, prometiéndome que le haría cumplir su promesa.

—Feliz San Valentín, gatito.

Ya no importaba si había firmado la tarjeta o no. Ya se lo diría en cuanto estuviera en sus manos.


End file.
